


Circle The Wagon

by risingtides



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017-2018 NHL Season, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingtides/pseuds/risingtides
Summary: Alex has Patrick for the team Secret Santa.





	Circle The Wagon

Alex was the last to go for Secret Santa and there was only one person left without a gift.

He slid his gift on the floor to the right to Kaner, who was sat beside him on the couch, everyone chatting excitedly now that everyone had discovered their Secret Santa, some still admiring their gifts.

Or the excitement came from how everyone except Patrick knew how big of a crush Alex had on him and it seemed only right that he picked his name out of the hat a few weeks ago. Toews had been eyeing him from across the room when Patrick sat down next to Alex and he’s pretty sure his cheeks have been on fire ever since.

“Shut up and let Patty open his gift!” Toews interrupted the laughter, still smiling, gesturing to the veteran, sneaking a wink at Alex.

“Sweet, thanks dude!” Patrick said before even opening the gift, clapping a hand down on his shoulder and Alex wanted to melt into his touch more than anything. Alex heard Perlini cough and he shot him a glare as Kane started ripping the wrapping paper off. Underneath was another box to be opened, taped shut because Alex was extra that way.

“Jeez, Alex, you keep this shit locked up, are you sure you want me to open it?” he asks with a laugh, hooking his fingers under the tape and ripping it and all Alex can think about is how he wants those same fingers hooking under his belt.

He forces himself to think of Ovi to push his impending hard-on away. Sorry, Ovi.

Kane lifts the lid of the box and Alex holds his breath.

He lifts a Josh Allen jersey from the box and everyone in the room explodes again, admiring Patrick’s own gift loudly.

“I’m not that into football, but I thought you’d like it,” Alex comments as Patrick swoons over it, turning it back and forth in his hands, his eyes wide with surprise.

“Like it? Dude, this is sick! How’d you know I don’t have his jersey?” Kane exclaims, thrilled, setting the box down on the floor as he holds the jersey up to his torso before just saying fuck it and throwing it on over his Christmas sweater, standing up and modeling it for the rest of the room. Toews winks at Alex because he may or may not have had a little help with that one. The boys hoot and holler, pretending to throw dollar bills at him as he struts around for a few seconds before Kane is bringing Alex into his arms, hugging him tightly and Alex is pretty sure he’s going to turn into a puddle in the next five seconds.

“There’s something else in the box too.” Alex continues nervously. This was the part of the gift he was anxious for yet slightly afraid of.

“Oh?” Kane sits back down, looking into the box to see two folded pieces of paper. Upon taking them out and unfolding them, his jaw hits the floor.

“What the hell is it?” Perlini shouts, along with other shouts from the rest of the team.

Patrick is still staring at the pieces of paper, trying to make sure he believes what he’s seeing. “Two tickets for the AFC Wild Card game. First row on the sidelines.”

The room explodes again, some making jokes about how they should have put a cost limit on the gifts because they all know – Alex _definitely_ knows – that the seats were not cheap. He’s thankful for the hefty NHL paychecks.

Patrick brings his gaze back to meet Alex’s, who’s face is still flushed, smiling shyly. “I know you could’ve probably got them yourself or something, but I know it’s been a long time since the Bills have made the playoffs and I know I just said I’m not that into football but I was thinking, maybe, we could, you know, go together?” he leaves the sentence on a tail-end, not wanting to seem too eager or like this was a date because, shit he didn’t even know if Patty would reciprocate.

When he doesn’t answer right away, Alex’s anxiety shoots through the roof. “I mean, we don’t have to, just because I got them for you, you can take whoever, it’s not supposed to be like, anything.”

Kaner is grinning from ear to ear when he presses a sweet kiss against Alex’s lips, sending the room into an uproar. Alex’s eyes are open wide with surprise for a second before closing, reveling in the kiss before Alex pulls away because he’s still in disbelief.

“Of course I’m taking you, stupid.” Patrick tells him, kissing him quickly again before glancing to the rest of the guys in room who are still laughing and making jokes, “Pearl, did I just see you slip Jon a fucking twenty?”

Perlini laughs, nodding. Toews shrugs, slipping the bill into his pocket, “So we made some bets, so what? About time you two got together, you kept the poor kid waiting long enough.

Alex sends his gaze to the floor, cheeks flaring up even more and Patrick just raises an eyebrow at him. “I’m bad with feelings, what can I say?” he confesses, throwing his hands up in defense.

Kane rolls his eyes, wrapping an arm around Alex’s waist and pulling him closer, now that it was out in the open. “Just come here, you big idiot.”

The two kiss again, longer this time, and everyone cheers while Crawford shouts for them to get a room. Alex laughs against his lips, relieved.

This would be a very merry Christmas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk hockey with me on tumblr: @hartsytrash


End file.
